Im Herzen der Wälder
by Tagtraeumer
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über kurze Momente, die länger scheinen als ein Leben


Disclaimer: Tolkiens Welt. Meins das, was hier draus wurde (Toller Disclaimer, wirklich )  
  
Vorbemerkung: Eigentlich sollte ich meine Praktikumsmappe fertig machen, doch ich fühlte plötzlich eine Idee durch mein kleines Hirn zucken... Und aus diesem Impuls heraus entstand eben das hier. Eine kleine Momentaufnahme (ich glaube Deutschlehrer nennen's Kurzgeschichte) aus einer Welt, in der ich oft gerne wäre. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ein bisschen vermitteln, was ich oft gefühlt habe und fühle.  
  
Im Herzen der Wälder  
  
Ihre Füße berührten kaum den Boden. Ihre helle Stimme jagte hoch hinauf, wilden Melodien folgend, und dann wieder ruhig dahinfließend wie Wasser. Wirbelnd schoss sie über die Lichtung, und das Gras knickte nicht unter ihr. Die Bäume neigten huldvoll ihr Haupt, als sie ihnen nahte. Ein Strudel aus Farben war die Welt um sie, und sie warf ihren Körper mühelos herum, legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken und es sang aus ihr heraus. Flink und leicht wie ein Windhauch, der liebevoll die Wange eines erschöpften Wanderers streichelt. Sie hörte Stampfen, das schlagende Herz des Waldes, sie hörte den Jubel, das stumme Geschrei des Lebens, das so unendlich laut, und doch so sanft und weich war. Das Blut floss wie Feuer durch jede ihrer Venen, sie konnte es spüren, sie erlebte jeden Atemzug. Sie spürte die Geburt eines neuen Tons in ihrer Kehle und seinen Tod, der mit der Geburt eines neuen endete. Ihr Gedächtnis war leergefegt, ihr Name verloren in diesem Moment, da sie selbst ihr ganzes Universum war. Sie und der Boden unter ihren Füßen, und den Gesang der Wildnis in ihren Ohren, und ihre eigene Stimme, die ein eigenes Leben führte, und spielte, wie es ihr gefiel. Sie war niemand und jeder, sie war allein und doch nicht einsam, nichts und doch alles. Das Leben brannte in ihr, füllte sie ganz aus, bis in jede noch so kleine Faser ihres Leibes, und es ließ sie nicht los, es krallte sich fest. Und sie jubelte. Jagte weiter. Tanzte wie besessen. Und ließ ihre ewig junge Stimme über die Wipfel der alten Bäume fließen.  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, hatte sich der volle Mond über ihrer Lichtung erhoben. Der Wind flüsterte in den Bäumen, in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Flüssiges Licht floss vom Mond aus über die Länder, ertränkte alles, was wagte, in seinen Bannkreis zu treten, und half dennoch. Sie sah zu ihm empor, und sein kalter Glanz ließ ihre Augen hell leuchten. Sie lachte. Sprang auf der Stelle, und winkte zu ihm herauf. Und der Mond lächelte und versuchte sein Strahlen dem ihrer Augen gleichzusetzen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sie glühte vor Leben, vor Freude. Sie lachte und juchzte wie ein Kind. Sie sang ihm ihr wildes Lied entgegen, warf es ihm wie einen warmen Schauer ins Gesicht. Und dann begann sie zu lauschen, über ihre Stimme hinweg. Das Herz der Wälder schlug, und sie hörte seinen Rhythmus. Machte ihn zu ihrem, wiegte sich zuerst, ehe eine Welle sie fortriss, wieder über die Lichtung, unermüdlich. Earendil zwinkerte ihr von seinem hohen Pfad herab, doch sie folgte wieder etwas anderem. Es wurde ihr diktiert, doch es war ihr Wille.  
  
Der Tau kam geschlichen, und ihre Füße nässten sich im Gras. Der Wind war kühl geworden, doch sie spürte ihn nicht auf ihren bloßen Armen, denn ihr war warm, so warm. Das lange Gewand folgte ihr, sich die wirbelnden Bewegungen aneignend. Ihre Haare flogen, schwarz wie Ebenholz. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen von Lidern versteckt, zart wie Blütenblätter. Ihr gesamter schlanker Körper ihr Eigentum, ihrem Willen unterworfen, und ihren Willen beizeiten bezwingend.  
  
Fern im Osten, über den Ebenen, erhob die Sonne ihr wärmendes Haupt. Lange Pfeile aus Licht schossen durch die Nachtnebel, trennten sie, entschleierten Verborgenes, vertrieben Dunkelheit, ließen die Welt wieder zu jubelndem Leben erwachen.  
  
Eine Lerche schoss in die Höhe, der Welt verkündend, dass es Morgen war, der Schlaf vorüber, ein neuer Tag, eine neue Welt, ein neues Leben, vielleicht, für manche, und für manche Zeit, zu gehen. An den westlichen Küsten kamen die Neuankömmlinge an, die auf ihrer Reise gewesen waren, und sahen nun mit staunenden Augen, die offen waren bis auf die Seele, die Wunder hinter den Seen.  
  
Und im Osten erhoben sich einige von den Lagerstätten, reckten sich in der Kühle, um die schlafende Wärme und Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern zu vertreiben und erfreuten sich dann am blitzenden Kristallen, die in dieser Nacht geboren waren und auf der Welt in allen ungetrübten Farben schillerten, zur Schönheit gemacht durch die Sonne, die ihr Tod sein würde, ehe sie ihre Schritte auf altbekannte Pfade lenkten, um das zu tun, was sie jeden Morgen nach dem Erwachen taten, und niemand machte es dem anderen gleich, und niemand hatte es je an einem andern Tag gleich getan.  
  
Die Sonne kletterte an den weißen Zinnen hinauf, fuhr kurz über die Berge und die Ebenen und weckte einige Pferde aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Eine Schimmelstute schnaubte müde und stupste ihr schlafendes Fohlen an, dass friedlich im Gras schlummerte. Es zuckte kurz mit den langen Beinen und einem pechschwarzen Ohr, doch ließ sich nicht weiter stören.  
  
Die Sonne blickte auf eine große Stadt herab, in deren Hafen sich Schiffe tummelten und brachte das Wasser zum Funkeln. Sie streichelte über die dunklen Weiten des großen Waldes, küsste den Schnee auf dem roten Berg und nahm die eisige Barriere mit Leichtigkeit. Sie streichelte grünes Gras und ging auf dem Fluss, spähte durch ein rundes Fenster und kitzelte den Einwohner des Hauses unter der Nase. Er murmelte etwas im Schlaf und wälzte sich herum.  
  
Die Sonne ließ ihre Strahlen weiter reisen, über Hügel und weiße Türme, bis sie auf schäumenden Wogen lag, dort wo diese ihr Lied singen, meist leise, doch eindringlich, manchmal laute Brecher an den Küsten. Heute erstrahlten die Wogen, obenauf wechselnde Wasser von sprudelndem Silber, gekrönt von flüssigem Gold, sie erstrahlten und blendeten die Augen derer, die selten geblendet sind. Sie ließ die weißen Stoffe leuchten wie nie, berührte und wärmte einem mit langem Bart die bloßen Füße, ehe sie weiter flog, schoss, jagte, ihrem Ziel zu, auf das sie sich jeden Morgen aufs Neue freute, wieder zu schauen, woher sie stammte, wieder die zu sehen, die sie kannte, und neue Gesichter, die sie nur flüchtig gesehen hatte, und jetzt kennen zu lernen hatte.  
  
Die Tänzerin im Wald spürte die Sonne und hielt inne. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht in der Sonne wärmenden Hände, und diese betastete behutsam ihre geröteten Wangen, fuhr ihr über das erhitzte Gesicht, über jede Falte ihres Gewandes. Sie brach das Dunkle ihrer Augen auf, als die Lider sich ihr öffneten, ließ ihre Augen leuchten und ihre Helligkeit erschreckte sie doch.  
  
Sie schlug die Hand darüber und wandte sich halb ab. Letztendlich war sie doch erschöpft von ihrer Freude und ihrer Freude am Leben, ohne dass sie ihrer überdrüssig geworden wäre, und die Kühle des Morgens, jetzt, da die Sonne noch nicht ganz erstarkt war, begann ihr einen Mantel umzulegen. Sie strauchelte, doch bestimmte Hände hielten ihren Fall. Sie spürte einen wärmenden Mantel, der sich um ihre verschwitzte, nun kalte Haut legte, und freundliche Arme, die sie umfingen. Blonde Haare fielen über ihre Schultern, als er seinen Kopf gegen ihren lehnte und ihr Worte zuflüsterte, weicher als die Sonne berühren konnte, zärtlicher als der Wind in dieser Nacht, leiser als das Flüstern der Bäume und doch so klar und greifbar wie er selbst. Ein Lächeln öffnete ihr die Lippen. Er führte sie fort von der Lichtung, wieder ihrem Heim zu.  
  
Sanft glitt seine Hand über ihren kurzen Arm, der beim Ellbogen endete und liebevoll berührten seine Finger die tiefen Narben auf ihrer entstellten Gesichtshälfte.  
  
Sie lächelte. 


End file.
